


Her Heartbeat's A Measure Ahead

by orphan_account



Series: pjo/hoo angsty wangsty bullshit [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Immortality, M/M, Thalia Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Thalia Grace could stomach. </p><p>And seeing her baby brother get speared through the chest was not one of them.</p><p>That’s how they went, too, one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heartbeat's A Measure Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my personal blog.](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> [here's my writing blog.](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)  
>  i'm sorry for not uploading recently! shit's been busy.

There were a lot of things Thalia Grace could stomach.

And seeing her baby brother get speared through the chest was not one of them.

That’s how they went, too, one by one. Hazel died of some type of cancer in her fifties, and Frank…

Well, Frank was gone three months after that. Thalia didn’t think it was any type of coincidence or accident, really.

Leo died a year before Jason. Percy and Annabeth died together, which Thalia found both sweet and cruelly ironic, but they were already making it past their sixties when they did. Calypso died with two kids and five grandchildren, all with a legacy to protect. Nico was rich, she remembered, because his husband was some type of doctor or another, and he managed to make it past all of his friends to 87, but his husband died four years before him. The only one who hit 90 was Piper. Then she was gone, peacefully in her sleep, too.

The one who hurt most of all was Reyna.

One week, when the Hunters were stationed at Camp Jupiter, they’d talked. At some point in the conversation, she’d looked at Thalia, and said, “I loved you, once upon a time.”

And Thalia had asked, shocked, “What happened?”

And Reyna gave her a look, it was a cool one, but all the same it looked devastatingly sad. “I grew up,” she shrugged, “you didn’t.”

She died later in battle at the age of thirty-four at Thalia’s side, and her blood stained her fingers as she tried to avoid looking at the corpse that was the woman she loved.

And that’s how it went. Everyone she loved died, Hunters came and went, and eventually, they struck up a museum.

Thalia would’ve laughed if she didn’t miss them all so much. Once upon a time, she might have giggled at the ridiculous statues of the seven and informed everyone about how “Hazel’s boobs were not that big” and “Jesus Christ, since when was Leo packing?” but she couldn’t find it within herself to do that. No, she still missed them.

She skimmed her fingers over the biographies of the seven they had for guests to read, but she needn’t read them, she already knew all the stories. She vaguely wondered how long it’d been since they died. She didn’t keep track. Fight and sleep and eat was her schedule. She dragged herself around like a zombie, and some of the other Hunters whispered, _“That’s Thalia Grace, did you know?”_

_“That’s her? I thought she was supposed to be a hero.”_

_“Did you hear what happened to her girlfriend? Her family?”_

But she never talked about it.

At the end of the exhibit’s hall, there was a huge painting. It showed all of them. They looked most realistic in this painting, and, with a pang of heavy heart, she noticed she was in it, too. A child tugged on their mother’s sleeve and pointed to her. The mother slapped their hand down and mouthed an apology, but her eyes went wide when she saw Thalia. She glanced at the painting, then back to her, before Thalia decided it was high time she left.

There were whispers about her. Children at both camps excitedly and readily asked her what the war was like, what the seven were like, and she rolled her eyes every time and told them. Because, for whatever goddamned reason, whenever she looked at a child, be they female or male or brunette or green-eyed or whatever, she saw Jason. She saw Jason small little baby hands and pretty blue eyes and she couldn’t refuse them because she would’ve never refused her baby brother.

They were tearing her apart.

They talked about Percy and Annabeth the most at Camp Half-Blood, and Jason and Reyna the most at Camp Jupiter.

Thalia preferred to stay at Camp Half-Blood because of this, even though she missed Percy and Annabeth, she couldn’t find it in herself to talk about Jason and Reyna. She just couldn’t.

She wished she had left and joined Reyna. She made things hard on herself. She finally understood why the gods were so detached and distant.

It made it easier when the things they distanced themselves from died.


End file.
